


Oh how the mighty fall.

by AngelBangel



Category: Smosh
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBangel/pseuds/AngelBangel
Summary: Prompt shit.





	Oh how the mighty fall.

Prompt: [136] Write about a murder in a bouncy castle.

Prompt came from writer bot on discord

**This is basically just laserdad and Tyler playing but it's very dramatized. Like how the kid in boss baby sees everything its basically that**

**Tyler is like 9 or something, just to explain some of the words he uses.**

 

Lasercorn cried out in pain as he fell to the floor of the castle, his head smacking against the ground.

 

Tyler stood above him, laughing maniacally as he twirled his sword. "Oh how the mighty fall so quickly." He put his foot on his father's chest, standing similarly to a knight in many drawings.

 

Lasercorn grinned somberly, proud of his sons improvement, but pained by the way it showed itself.

 

"You've gotten better." He grimaced as he felt Tyler pushing down onto his chest with his heel.

 

Tyler grinned. "With a teacher like you, how could I not? It's a shame you'll have to stop your teaching so early on." Tyler lifted his sword, resting the tip of it on his father's adams apple.

 

Lasercorn looked his son in the eyes, silently begging for mercy. "Are you telling me you're really going to kill the man who taught you everything you know?"

 

Tyler spat onto the chest of the fiery haired man lying beneath him. "You're cocky, you know? You think you're so much better than me, than everyone you've seen. You act all tough, when in reality you're just a pathetic excuse of a man."

 

Tyler lightly dragged the tip of his blade down from the neck to the chest, resting it somewhere around where his father's heart was located. "

 

Lasercorn smiled as his son insulted him, confusing Tyler. "Why are you happy about that? I just told you that you're a pathetic excuse of a man, you shouldn't be happy." Tyler spoke, a soft whine showing in his voice.

 

Lasercorn chuckled as his son pouted at him. "It's cute seeing you try to be scary."

 

Tyler threw the foam sword down to the floor of the bouncy castle, whining at his father. 

 

"Daaaaaad you broke character! I'm supposed to be all evil and stab you and you're supposed to die and stuff!" Tyler huffed, crossing his arms and dropping down to sit onto the floor of the bouncy castle. He whined as the floor shook, bouncing him slightly.

 

Lasercorn pushed himself up on his elbows, tilting his head at his son, who was currently pouting in the corner of the castle. "My bad, Ty. Here, come try again, I won't break character this time." He smiled encouragingly at the curly haired boy, his eyes gleaming happily when Tyler nodded and stood up, walking over to grab his sword.

 

"Fine, but you can't break character!" Tyler pointed the sword at his dad.

 

"I won't, I won't, but hey, don't forget the stare I taught you, it makes the kill more powerful." Lasercorn smiled as he dropped back down to the floor of the castle.

 

Tyler groaned, but did his best attempt at what his dad referred to as the "laserstare," once again resting the tip of the sword on his father's chest.

 

"This is it, old man. Time for me to finally take over as king of the land, once you're gone there will be nobody left to stop me." He then plunged the sword into Lasercorn's chest, smiling at the groans of pain he let out.

 

A few minutes later, Lasercorn pulled the foam sword out from his armpit, standing up as Tyler smiled. "Did I do good?" Tyler bounced up and down happily, almost losing his balance as the bouncy castle strengthened his bounces.

 

"You did great, Ty, although maybe work on the stare a small bit. I'm pretty much dead for the rest of the day, though, so I think you did a great job. How about we go inside and get a snack." Tyler cheered happily as he raced his dad inside.


End file.
